1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display, and so forth.
Among the display devices, the organic light emitting display is a display device including a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode, and an organic light emitting layer provided between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode. As a voltage is applied to the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode, holes injected from the pixel electrode and electrons injected from the opposite electrode are combined with each other and disappear in the organic light emitting layer, thereby forming excitons. The organic light emitting layer emits light by energy transferred from the formed excitons to the organic light emitting layer, and thus an image is formed.
A display device including such an organic light emitting device generally encapsulates a display unit including the organic light emitting device by using an encapsulation substrate.